La graduacion
by Accolic
Summary: Bueno, este es un regalo para mi geme 3 espero que te guste. Feliz cumpleaños! :3 Título: La graduacion- Pictures of you(TVD 4X19) En mi version que cumple todos mis deseos klaroline. Autor: Klaroliner Veluxa, osea yo Rating: 10 (?) no tiene muchas cosas sexosas Resumen: Este es como yo me imagino que sera el capitulo 4x19, la graduacion, que Elena le roba el vestido a Caroline,
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, este es un regalo para mi geme 3 espero que te guste. Feliz cumpleaños! :3_

Título: La graduacion- Pictures of you(TVD 4X19) En mi version que cumple todos mis deseos klaroline.  
Autor: **Klaroliner_Veluxa, osea yo**  
Rating: **+10 (?) no tiene muchas cosas sexosas**  
Resumen: **Este es como yo me imagino que sera el capitulo 4x19, la graduacion, que Elena le roba el vestido a Caroline, etc, etc, claro concentrado solamente en Klaroline y en mi version de mi cabezota de tvd.**  
Pairings:** Klaroline y amistad Steroline(?) **  
Disclamer: **Ningun personaje me pertenece,sino de la autora L.J. Smith y CW.**

* * *

-¡Maldita seas Elena Gilbert!- gritaba Caroline golpeando el volante del auto mientras manejaba de la tienda de vestidos hacia su casa. Elena, esa chica que era su mejor amiga desde…bueno, toda la vida, le había robado su vestido de graduación el mismo dia de la graduación y eso era algo que no se le podía hacer a tu mejor amiga, con humanidad o sin ella.

Estaba vez si estaba muy molesta con ella, mas que cuando le quito a Stefan o mucho mas que cuando dijo ese dia en el que se pelearon en el bosque, a los cuatro vientos, que tenia deseos sucios hacia Klaus y por supuesto muchísimo mas que cuando la habia querido asesinar con una estaca ese mismo dia, sin duda su mejor amiga o ex mejor amiga o lo que fuese, era una completa perra.

* * *

Al entrar por la puerta de su casa, Caroline seguía maldiciéndola y deseando encontrársela para romperle el cuello, hasta que vio algo o mas bien alguien que era la gota que faltaba para derramar el vaso.

-No porque te hayan invitado a mi cosa una sola vez significa que tengas el derecho de entrar cuando se te de la regalada gana-dijo con un tono molesto mientras dejaba su bolso en la entrada de la casa

-Creía que habías dicho que ya éramos amigos, amor-dijo con su típico-y extremadamente sexy- acento británico que hacia derretir a cualquier chica (si también a Caroline aunque ella no lo admitiera y posiblemente jamás lo admitiría)

-No estoy de humor Klaus-dijo ignorándolo mientras caminaba a su lado para ir hacia la cocina.

Klaus rápidamente tomo su brazo "delicadamente" antes de que siguiera su camino.

-Somos amigos ahora, amor… y los amigos se cuentan sus problemas Care ¿Que es lo que ha sucedido ahora?-dijo acercando su rostro al de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, luego a los labios y finalmente de nuevo a los ojos, era hermosa de cualquier manera, incluso enojada. Klaus no podía resistir mas este juego del gato y del ratón, aunque le gustara jugarlo, deseaba ya besarla, tener su cuerpo pegado al de ella, acariciar su piel y hacerle muchas…muchas cosas mas(xDD)

Entonces la soltó el brazo separándose de ella unos centímetros y Caroline sintió una ligera sensación de...decepción, espera ¿decepción? Si, había sentido decepción en el momento en el que Klaus se alejo de ella porque por unos segundos pensó que en ese momento Klaus estaba a punto de besarla con esos gruesos labios mientras la sujetaba con sus fuertes brazos de hibri…Caroline sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente en un segundo y se mordió el labio inferior sin quitar su expresión de enojada.

-Esta bien-dijo soltando un suspiro cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose de la pared para alejarse un poco mas de Klaus antes de que hiciera ella algo de lo que se arrepentiría mas tarde…o tal vez no.

-Elena ha robado mi vestido de graduación- dijo sintiendo de nuevo la furia, el nudo en la garganta y los deseos de romperte el cuello a la peor mejor amiga del mundo.

Odiaba a la "nueva Elena", era fría, malévola, sin sentimientos, ni resentimientos, ni nada, simpletemente sin humanidad, era como una versión mal copiada de Katherine.

-Eso es todo amor?-pregunto Klaus con una expresión divertida por la cara de furia de Caroline, se acerco lentamente a ella poniendo sus brazos uno a cada lado de Caroline acorralándola en la pared mientras cercaba su rostro a ella con esa sonrisa que hacía que se vieran sus hermosos hoyuelos y sus perfectos pómulos.

–Debes relajarte amor…es solo un vestido-susurro con su acento haciendo que Caroline se estremeciera por la cercanía.

-Por eso no quería decirte nada, ahora largo de mi casa Klaus- dijo mirándolo fijamente con el seño fruncido y un actuado tono de voz autoritario

Klaus soltó una ligera risita y se separo de ella comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

–Esta bien amor, si ese es tu deseo…

-Eso deseo-contesto automáticamente Caroline

Klaus asintió con la cabeza, sumamente divertido por la actitud de Caroline y salió por la puerta con un plan en su cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Caroline acaba de regresar de ver los últimos detalles de la graduación y de darse una ducha-unas cuantas horas antes de la graduación- maldiciendo por tener que usar un horroso vestido de color verde ya que por lógica todos los buenos y fabulosos vestidos de graduación de las tiendas de Mystic Falls ya habían sido comprados o apartados por las demás chicas que se graduaban, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras vestida con una bata y no encontró a nadie, bajo la mirada y encontró una caja, sintió un deja vu, dándose una idea de lo que contenía la caja y quien era el remitente.

Se agacho a tomar la tarjeta que estaba sobre la caja con su nombre escrito en una caligrafía impecable y la abrió:

"Felicidades por tu graduación, Klaus"

Miro a todos lados y al no ver a nadie tomo la caja para volver a entrar a la casa.

* * *

Coloco la caja en su cama dudando si abrirla o no, finalmente la curiosidad le gano y la abrió viendo un hermoso vestido de color blanco con corte sirena, soltó automáticamente un suspiro

-¿Enserio?-tomo el vestido para sacarlo y verlo completo, escucho un golpe en el suelo indicando que algo pequeño y delicado se había caído, se agacho a recogerlo y se dio cuenta de que era, era la pulsera que le había regalado Klaus para su cumpleaños y la cual le había prácticamente tirado en el rostro a Klaus el día del baile en su mansión, soltó otro un suspiro ¿Por qué Klaus le hacía esto?

El vestido era sin duda precioso y mil veces mejor que el que iba a llevar esa noche, incluso más bonito que el que había escogido primero y que le robo Elena. Ahora tenía que escoger… ¿no usar el vestido que le regalo Klaus por poner su orgullo en alto o usar ese horrible vestido y darle a ver a Klaus que no necesitaba de sus regalos caros?...

* * *

Llego al baile haciendo que inmediatamente las miradas envidiosas de varias chicas la invadieran, iba del brazo de Stefan Salvatore, al cual quería como amigo e incluso como el hermano mayor que jamás tuvo y como nada mas, cosa que a muchos no les quedaba claro, como a Elena que incluso intento asesinar a su madre por sus celos.

Entro al salón donde iba a ser el baile y una sonrisa de orgullo se hizo en el rostro al escuchar los comentarios de las personas sobre que el lugar era increíble, que era la mejor decoración para la graduación de todos los tiempos y sobre que esa noche sería completamente inolvidable.

-Gran trabajo Care-dijo Stefan cerca de su oído a lo que Caroline sonrío mas ampliamente, entonces la canción cambio.

-Oh Stefan! Por favor bailemos esta canción-dijo suplicándole porque sabia que Stefan no era de los que les gustara bailar, pero al igual que el otro día de la fiesta-organizada por Elena en la casa Salvatore- el dijo que si… claro que esta vez no la cargo en su hombro y la llevo a la pista de baile como un cavernícola.

Entrando al baile lo primero que hizo fue buscarla, buscar ese hermoso cabello rubio y brillante y no fue difícil encontrarla ya que ella iluminaba toda el lugar, lo primero que pudo ver era ella usando el vestido que el le había regalado , luego la miro moverse al ritmo de la música haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al observar que usaba igual el brazalete que le regalo en su cumpleaños, pero la sonrisa se quito al instante que se dio cuenta de que estaba bailando muy pegada a Stefan Salvatore susurrando cosas al oído y riendo, se acerco furioso y si, sintiendo celos de Stefan Salvatore.

Se cerco por detrás de ella y en un rápido movimiento tomo su mano que estaba en el aire e hizo que diera una media vuelta para que quedara frente a el, rápidamente su mano sujeto su cintura pegándola a el uniéndose al baile.

-Veo que le ha gustado el vestido, amor-dijo mirando asesinamente a Stefan y luego mirándola directo a los ojos para acercarse a su oído

-Y debo decir que se ve gloriosa en el-susurro haciendo que Caroline sintiera sus rodillas débiles

-Por cierto felicidades, por tu graduación

-Gracias Klaus… -susurro intentando controlar el nerviosísimo de su voz de tenerlo tan cerca, intento mirar hacia Stefan para decirle en una mirada "Salvame" pero se dio cuenta que Elena ya lo estaba robando justamente igual que el vestido- que traía puesto en esos momentos- mientras con los labios decia "Gracias Care" de un modo sarcástico haciendo que sintiera de nuevo la furia volver a recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-En verdad, deseo romperle el cuello- susurro volviendo a mirar a Klaus a lo que este se rio al verla de nuevo molesta mientras seguía bailando con el.

-¿Que sucede entre Stefan y tu, amor?-susurro con su tono autoritario mirándola a los ojos a lo que ella rio.

-¿El "alfa male" esta celoso?-

Klaus le contesto haciendo una mueca y dándole una vuelta para volver a atraerla hacia el.

-Mañana en la mañana me iré a New Orleans, esta vez es definitivo, y como usted se ha graduado…tal vez… ¿ha considerado mi oferta?

-Cual de todas las ofertas que me has hecho Klaus?-susurro intentando mantener su calma, no quería que Klaus se fuera, aunque fuera increíble quería que el siguiera en Mystic Falls, quería seguir viéndolo.

-Que tal vez un día, en un año, o incluso en un siglo, acudirías tu a mi puerta y me dejarías enseñarte lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer…-susurro en su oído con el mismo tono seductor que lo dijo la primera vez

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Tyler habia huido de Mistic Falls por siempre, posiblemente con Haley, ella sabia en el fondo que ellos dos tenían algo desde la primera vez que Tyler se fue de la ciudad y la conocio.

Lo miro a los ojos, sabia que el podía ser tierno y que no era tan malo como creía, claro, habia matado a varias personas inocentes a lo largo de sus millones de años de existencia, pero igual ella ya habia matado a gente inocente, como esas 12 brujas o el chico que mato en sus primeros días de vampira, asi que ella no era mejor que el.

Solto un suspiro justo como la vez que le habia dicho eso, Klaus cambio su expresión y se separo de ella

-Veo que todavía no estas lista amor…solo recuerda que siempre mi oferta estará en pie-susurro antes de separarse de ella y finalmente salir del estúpido baile de graduación, Caroline se quedo en medio de la pista entre el todala escuela que disfrutaba, reia y bailaba mientras ella estaba ahí, en shock sin tener una minima idea de que decidir.

* * *

Pues bueno, aqui termina jajaja ya se que quieres saber que decidio caroline, pero lamentablemente no supe como seguirle, si te gusta...podria volverlo de un ONE-SHOT a algo de dos capitulos(?)

CON MUCHO MUCHO AMOR GEME! FELICIDADES! 3


	2. Preguntas del autor

Gentesita que leyo mi fanfic muchisimas gracias! xDD realmente pense que solo mi geme lo leeria..pero no! jajajaja me siento alagada jjajaja

en fin, ya estoy terminando de escribir el segundo capitulo pero me gustaria preguntarles

¿quieren lemmon en este segundo y ultimo capitulo?

en fin, dejen sus "comentarios" o no se como se llamen aqui creo que reviews jajajaja

y pronto subire el capitulo :3

PD: Por cierto! ando en la creacion de otro fic, pero este acerca del final de temporada!

tambien dejen su opinion sobre eso! y tal vez que cosas le gustaria que le agregara a este fic del final de la temporada jajaja que por supuesto solo sera centrado en klaroline! ;)

BESOS!


End file.
